<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by Barrel2s1cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717479">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool'>Barrel2s1cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Evil Dead (Movies), Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can try to resist<br/>Try to hide from my kiss<br/>But you know but you know<br/>That you can't fight the moonlight<br/>-LeAnn Rimes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Tapp/Ash Williams, Herbert West/Ash Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Tapp, being a detective, was one of those guys to know something this wrong. Ash Williams is a cocky man but when Tapp check on his bag while the other survivors were busy doing something.</p><p> </p><p>Tapp found something that worried him.</p><p> </p><p>A journal that talks about Ash being attacked by a werewolf!?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>